


【OS智翔】野智化的先輩！（R18）【20201126生賀】

by backpropagation



Series: 暴風雨夜之夢 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band), OS - Fandom, 山組 - Fandom, 智翔, 翔受
Genre: 114514, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backpropagation/pseuds/backpropagation
Summary: J禁/OS/智翔/山組，與現實實際存在的團體無關前輩O x 後輩S，OOC，R18，大量的肉，煩請慎入 ＿(:3 」∠)＿有也許是非自願和藥物的情節單純想玩梗（參照仲夏夜之淫夢第4章 昏睡雷普！野獸化的先輩！）只有初始設定是跟隨淫夢，劇情走向和原作無關----------某盛夏的午後，前輩大野將後輩櫻井約至家中，好施行他的完美計劃……
Relationships: OS - Relationship, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, 山組, 智翔 - Relationship, 翔受 - Relationship
Series: 暴風雨夜之夢 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027798
Kudos: 10





	【OS智翔】野智化的先輩！（R18）【20201126生賀】

**Author's Note:**

> 原Neta來自有名GV《仲夏夜之淫夢第4章 昏睡雷普！野獸化的先輩！》（R18，NSFW）

某盛夏的午後，櫻井帶著蛋糕，來到了前輩大野的家門前。

這天是大野的生日。一開始櫻井聽到大野的邀約時，還以為前輩要在家裡辦生日派對，還很意外一向不愛熱鬧的大野怎麼突然想開起派對來了。當知道沒有派對，只有邀請自己的時候，就更加震驚了。大野很少邀請別人到自己家裡作客，這次不單邀請了自己，還只邀請了自己！

櫻井受寵若驚，專門去銀座買了時尚的高級蛋糕，做好了各種準備才出門。

不過下車後從車站走了一大段路才抵達大野家。天時暑熱，這蛋糕搞不好開始融化了。說起來，蛋糕會融化嗎？

緊張地按下門鈴，隱約能聽見從拖鞋跑下樓梯的「叭達叭達」聲，櫻井還沒調整好自己的心情，大野便打開了大門。

「喲！翔君！等你好久了！」

「智君！生日快樂！」櫻井答道，焦急地舉起了手裡提著的紙袋︰「不好意思，可以先把這個蛋糕放到冰箱嗎？我怕它要融掉了。」

「啊啊啊……請進！請進！」

大野接過紙袋，將櫻井迎進屋內，關上門。

* * *

「說起來，智君的家真大呢。」

「哪裡，跟翔君的家差不多大嘛。不過我家有天台，要不要一起曬太陽？」

「欸！啊，好啊！」

櫻井家的房頂是斜的，鋪滿了瓦片。理論上也可以躺在上面，但櫻井總覺得會滑下來，怕高的櫻井自然一次都沒有躺過屋頂。於是聽見有能曬太陽的陽台，便欣然答應了，即使大野的提議明明如此唐突。

來到天台的兩人脫掉了上衣，躺在不知為何早就預先準備好的兩張太陽椅上。兩人左右並排，有一搭沒一搭地聊著無關痛癢的日常趣事。

「今年的夏天真熱呢……」櫻井懶散地說道。

「對呀，太陽也特別猛。」大野應和，然後說道︰「我來幫翔君塗防曬吧。翔君也不想曬太黑，對吧？」

櫻井應允，翻過身去趴在椅上。大野將防曬油倒在手心，再將手貼在櫻井的腰。曬得溫暖的下背突然碰上含有薄荷的清涼防曬油，櫻井不禁打了個冷震。

「翔君身體好敏感喔，嘻嘻。」

「是這個防曬油太涼了。」雖是這樣說，櫻井卻把臉埋了起來。

大野用鼻息笑了笑，輕輕撫過櫻井的羽翼——兩塊異常突出的肩胛骨，從裡到外順著骨骼的線條推開。擦完手之後，大野的雙手回到腰間，往下侵襲。碰到股間的時候，櫻井像觸電一般全身顫抖，大野笑得更歡了。

「好了。」大野不知是開玩笑還是有意地拍了一下櫻井的屁股。

「那我來幫智君塗吧。」

櫻井提議道，只是剛說完就後悔了。畢竟大野要是會塗防曬的話，怎麼會曬得那麼黑？大野也不出所料拒絕了，倒是說要下去廚房拿飲料。未等櫻井回答，大野就下樓了。

櫻井趁著大野離開的空檔，才敢翻過身來，正面朝上，咬唇回想著剛才的情景，似乎察覺了甚麼，露出了滿足的微笑。

* * *

「久等了！」

大野端著兩杯麥茶從樓梯走上來，放到兩張陽椅中間的小茶几上︰「冰箱只有麥茶，不介意吧？」

櫻井直直的盯著茶几上的兩杯茶，似是想要從中看出甚麼端倪來。

「怎麼了嗎？」

櫻井在是懷疑嗎？大野心想。但懷疑是沒有用的，兩杯茶都是一樣的。

「不不不……」

櫻井取過其中一杯麥茶，大口大口地灌下肚，幾秒鐘就把一整杯麥茶乾了。在旁看著櫻井大口喝茶的大野，有那麼一瞬間露出了令人不寒而慄的目光，但也只有一瞬間。很快大野便回復平時平靜的樣子，也跟著把手中的茶喝光。

只是那一瞬間還是被櫻井捕捉到了。在喝茶的時候，櫻井眼角餘光偷偷地注視著大野的表情——自己的猜測，猜對了。

兩人再說了幾句話不到，櫻井的眼神便開始迷離，坐在陽椅上的身體也漸漸像洩氣的球一樣疲軟下來。大野連忙過去扶住，把櫻井的手搭在自己的肩上。

「哦？沒事吧？沒事吧？」大野問道，卻站起來，似是要把櫻井帶到哪裡去。只是櫻井本來就比大野高大，加上櫻井現在無法支撐自己，大野不單無法把櫻井帶走，還差點被總是往下墜的櫻井拉倒。

被晾在大野身上的櫻井含糊不清地嚷了幾句話，一開始還勉強能聽清在說「好累」「好睏」之類，之後越來越無法辨識，最後沒有了聲音。

* * *

櫻井在地下室的巨大沙發床上醒過來時，大野正在趴在他的身上舔他左邊的奶頭。

「智君……你在幹嘛……」櫻井問。沒有躲避也沒有要伸手推開大野的意思，只是躺在那裡，任由大野的口水沾滿胸前。

「我在舔翔君的奶頭啊。」

大野在轉戰另一邊的乳頭前用舌頭繞了一圈，再吸了一下。

「翔君的奶頭好挺，好可愛。」

像野獸般用力嗅著櫻井身上的氣味，大野游離輕吻舔弄著櫻井上半身，緩緩往下。

「也好好聞……」

來到了腰際，大野褪下了一點點褲頭，露出櫻井勃起的陰莖，將之含入口中。舌尖的翻攪，加上最後的吸吮，在陰莖「啵」的一聲離開大野的口腔時，櫻井完全無法控制自己的呻吟。

「嗯……為甚麼……嗚……」櫻井享受著快感，勉強擠出能拼湊成句子的幾個字詞。

「因為我一直都喜歡翔君喔。」大野湊近櫻井耳邊，低聲道，還舔了一舔耳根。

大野站在床邊，一手鬆著自己的褲頭，一手玩弄櫻井的男根，道︰「對不起呢，讓翔君喝下了奇奇怪怪的東西……但是我真的好喜歡翔君……不這樣做的話，就無法進入翔君裡面了……」

「智君……其實……不用這樣……」

大野以為櫻井是在拒絕他，但他已經登上賊船，也只有幹下去了。

「對不起……但是真的好想進去翔くん的裡面……那裡面一定又暖又——」

終於脫下褲子的大野拉下櫻井的內褲，打開了櫻井夾緊的雙腿。兩腿之間的穴口藏著的，是一枚肛塞。

櫻井想說的是，大野真的不用搞這一齣。

大野還未來得及反應過來，囊袋便被櫻井的雙手像是敬拜聖物般棒起。坐起身的櫻井小心翼翼親吻著大野剛放出來透氣的龜頭，再由根部直直往馬眼的方向像舔冰棒一樣舔，待唾液濕潤整根陰莖後便張口吞入。

得知櫻井心意的大野更肆無忌憚，兩手扶著櫻井的頭，擺動腰肢往櫻井的口抽送。粗長的陰莖一次又一次地頂到喉嚨，櫻井強忍乾嘔的衝動，但眼角還是滲出了淚水。

「翔君真是狡猾。明明早就知道了，卻還要演下去，看我出醜。」覺得差不多的大野鬆開了下半身，溫柔地撫摸著櫻井後腦枕的頭髮。

櫻井在喝茶前的猶疑，的確是在尋找哪一杯茶被下了藥。他在大野唐突地提出要一起曬太陽時便開始懷疑了。不，打從一開始，他就覺得大野別有意圖，才做好了準備，性交的準備。所以他才要找到下了藥的麥茶，因為他得喝下那杯茶才行。

櫻井抬起雙腿打開M字，示意大野把肛塞拿出來。大野兩隻手指夾著肛塞尾巴，嘗試將它拔出，只是後穴像是要挽留的樣子，牢牢地吸住。大野只得一點一點慢慢將肛塞轉出來。失去肛塞的穴口緩緩一張一合，像是呼吸一般，期待著甚麼來填補空缺。

「我可甚麼都不知道喔。」櫻井掰開臀瓣，把穴口完全展露︰「莫名奇妙睡著之後，醒來就被強迫做愛了呢。」

大野呵呵笑著，提著自己的陰莖抵在入口處打圈摩擦，差不多了便長驅直入。插入時的腫脹感讓櫻井不自覺全身繃緊，手牢牢抓著床單。收縮的肌肉緊夾大野的男根，大野舒服的低吟著。

大野扶著櫻井的腰抽插著，俯下身親吻櫻井。櫻井把雙腿掛在大野的肩上，環抱著大野的後頸。兩人的舌尖交纏，互相進入對方的口腔攪動。正常體位雖然沉悶卻一直是王道，也許就是因為能在性愛的同時浪漫地接吻。

兩人激烈地擁吻、抽插，每一下的出入都刺激著櫻井後穴的敏感點。在溫暖而緊緻的穴道包覆下，大野感覺到自己快要繳械，連忙拔了出來。濃厚白色的汁液噴射，滴落在櫻井的小腹和陰莖上。

意識到櫻井還沒射精，大野的手套住櫻井的陰莖，上下移動。

「嗚……嗯……要、要…去了……！」

「好啊！來吧！射在胸口，胸口！」

櫻井的喘息越來越急速，隨著一聲呻吟，精液射出，準確落在大野的胸前。

盡興的兩人，在幸福的KISS中結束了狂歡。

* * *

累壞了的兩人攤軟在沙發床上，氣喘吁吁。

「智君餓了嗎？」櫻井轉頭問。

「嗯。」

「那吃生日蛋糕吧。是蒙布朗喔！」

「太棒了！翔君去拿吧。」

「這不是你家嗎？」

「你確定要我再去廚房拿東西嗎？」

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝看到這裡的你！  
> 痾，我也不知道這篇到底是甚麼，只是單純覺得「野智先輩」很好笑而已wwwww  
> 太臭了抱歉


End file.
